Not Lost
by CaityPineapple
Summary: Rose returns from Pete's World, only to find herself under the care of Torchwood. 10Rose. Torchwood crossover. Post the UatW and Exit Wounds. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or the BBC. ... I don't own much, really. looks through pockets and pulls out a bus ticket, some sticky and slightly fuzzy lollies and a 20 cent coin See?

**Author's Notes:** I received some fairly positive feedback from this, so why not post it?

Part 1: Your 'Rose' face

Donna sat in the console room, watching the Doctor carefully. He was leaning against the console, staring through the opposite wall, a frown creasing his forehead. She had recognized this look instantly, but was yet to say anything.

"Tell me about it," Donna asked carefully, shifting slightly on the jump seat.

The Doctor looked up distractedly, the frown still present.

"What?"

"You know very well 'what', Doctor. You're thinking about her again. You have your 'Rose' face on," Donna replied, fixing him with a direct, but sympathetic stare, making him look away.

The Doctor glanced back at Donna, seemingly torn.

"I don't know, Donna..." he sighed, turning and staring up at the time rotor, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please, Doctor. She obviously means a lot to you, and from what I've heard, she's not dead, so why not? It might help."

Donna stared at him firmly. After a while, he finally turned back towards her. He sighed quietly and nodded.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or the BBC. And never will... D:

**Author's Notes:** Gah... Took me forever to write and then type. I'm incredibly slow. :P Enjoy.

Part 2

Donna watched at the Doctor walked slowly around the console, his eyes averted. He bent and lifted a grate from the floor, before hopping down into the hole and disappearing from sight.

Donna blinked and peered around the console toward him, both confused at his enigmatic behaviour and curious as to what he was doing in the floor.

A moment later the Doctor sprang back up and replaced the grating, a small wooden box in his hands. He moved around beside Donna and motioned for her to shift along. She hastily obliged, still in shock that he agreed to open up about something so personal and important to him, and he sat down.

They sat in silence for a moment, staring at the box.

"What's in the box?" Donna asked, a second later, already knowing the answer.

"Rose," The Doctor replied simply, "Photos, some of her things, some things she gave me. When she left... when we were separated, I put it all into this box."

He paused slightly.

"It just... hurt too much, the constant reminder that she was gone. Forever."

Donna looked into his face with concern. She grasped his hand and he looked toward her, his eyes wet.

"It's ok. It'll all be ok. You don't have to do this if you aren't ready, Doctor."

He looked down at her, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Donna. But I want to. I need to, I think."

She smiled back at him slightly for a moment before they looked down at the box in his hands.

"We met by chance, actually, in 2005. So long ago now... I blew up her work."

Donna chuckled, "You really know how to charm the ladies."

The Doctor ignored her and continued, "I was a different man back then. We managed to save the world and she agreed to travel with me. She was a lot like you actually, I had to ask twice before she came along."

"Oi!"

He laughed as she swatted at him lightly.

He opened the box and drew out a picture of Rose, Jack and his previous incarnation.

"So, that's Rose," Donna pointed at the young blonde in the centre, "Who are the other two?" Her eyes focused on the smiling Jack as she asked.

The Doctor noticed this, "Stop it. That's Jack Harkness, an old friend of mine. Rose and I met him during the London blitz in 1941. And that," He pointed at the moody-looking man in the leather jacket, "Is me."

Donna blinked.

"You? What are you talking ab-," Her eyes widening as realization dawned on her, "Oh... it's another weird alien thing, isn't it?"

He nodded the affirmative, smiling.

"Yes," He replied, "Regeneration. When a Timelord is close to death, they can change every cell in their body. It's a kind of last resort, though."

"That's mad," She exclaimed, "The next thing I know, you'll be growing back limbs or something!"

He looked at her for a second, wondering whether or not to tell her of the swordfight onboard the Sycorax ship at Christmas, but decided against it, reaching back into the box.

"Ah, this should look more familiar to you."

He showed her the next photograph. It was of the new Doctor and Rose, laughing as they ate Christmas dinner together in a flat. Decorations, food and paper hats everywhere.

"This was just after my regeneration. It really panicked Rose, but she stuck by me," He pondered this briefly, "Probably because I was a lot more domestic. It was Christmas, after all."

He chuckled slightly to himself as Donna looked at the photo, a smile on her lips.

"She loved you."

"Yes, she does."

Donna paused briefly.

"And you love her."

The Doctor looked from the smiling face of Rose in the picture in his hands, to Donna.

"Yes, I do."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Yada, yada, yada...

**Author's Notes:** SPOILERS for Torchwood series 2.

Also, thanks to everyone who're watching this story or who have added it to their favorites. :D

Part 3

"Jack! We've got unusual rift activity!" Gwen Cooper cried, her shout echoing through the silent hub.

Just seconds before this outburst, the occupants of the Torchwood Three hub in Cardiff were silent, still in shock from the events over the past few weeks. Owen was dead _for good_ and Tosh had been killed, too. Their deaths had definitely hit Gwen the hardest; she had been attempting to take her mind off it by working, to no success. She had just been about to gather herself together, get up, and scrounge the tiny kitchen for a cup of tea, when her computer picked up readings from the rift manipulator.

"How big?" Captain Jack Harkness asked, rushing to her side, frowning slightly.

"Very big, it seems," Replied Ianto Jones from Gwen's other side, scanning the screen quickly.

"And it's in," Jack also squinted at the flashing monitor, "Sector 27A. Where's sector 27A?"

"Computer says Europe... Norway," Gwen replied, typing furiously over the blaring alarm and flashing lights filling the hub, "And can we get those alarms off?"

Ianto hurried away silently and the alarms ceased a moment later. He returned to where Gwen and Jack were, eyes again fixed on the screen.

The lights by the door flashed briefly as Martha Jones entered the hub, pulling off her scarf, gloves and coat.

"I got your message. Tom and I were having dinner. That's the second time now; you've disturbed one of our evenings. I should really start ignoring my phone," She moved around the various desks, littered with alien artifacts and asked, "What's going on?"

"Rift activity," Ianto replied quickly.

"Not again, this isn't the kind of thing you want happening a lot," Martha added, finally making her way over to peer at the screen.

"This isn't the kind of thing you want happening _at all_, Martha," Jack replied, crossing his arms and sighing tiredly.

"Ok, I've tracked the location. Wow, it seems this rift has been active before, just a few years ago, in fact," Gwen stated, looking up at Jack, who she found was looking at her pointedly, "Oh, yeah. Uhm... the readings say it's at a place called... _Darlig Ulv Stranden_. It translates into Bad Wolf Bay."

She looked back up to Jack, who had paled significantly.

"Jack? What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, panicked by his behaviour.

"Nothing's wrong," A large smile spread across Jack's face, "Quite the opposite, in fact."

TBC...

**  
A/N:** I'm not trying to make Martha sound like a bitch, I promise... Stay tuned.

Cheers,  
CaityPineapple


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, or the BBC.

**AN:** I was planning to post this a few hours from now, but my exams have ruined that plan. Thanks again for all the interest. Please review. :D

Part 4

Apart from the slight howling of the wind and gentle flow of waves hitting the beach, _Darlig Ulv Stranden_, a small, secluded strip of Norwegian coastline was silent. That was, however, before the wind picked up into a gust and an electrical crackling filled the air. A bright, white light lit up the overcast beach once, twice, and then a third time, before there was an almighty crash and Rose Tyler appeared on the deserted beach.

Rose walked a few unsteady paces forward, stumbling, before she finally realised all efforts were fruitless. She took this opportunity to take in her surroundings, recognizing it immediately.

"Oh, right. Norway," Rose stated to no one in particular, before letting out a gasp of pain, doubling over and clutching her head, "Blimey, I'll never get used to that."

She gritted her teeth, straightened up and looked up and down the deserted bay. It was cold and overcast, making it hard to tell the time of day without a watch. She glanced around once more before striding determinedly away, down the road leading to the nearest town.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Good? What do you mean good?" Martha asked, also clearly worried about Jack's behaviour.

"Good news for me, I get to see an old friend, but absolutely fantastic news for someone else," Replied Jack, pressing a few buttons on his vortex manipulator.

"Absolutely fantastic for who?" Ianto asked, intrigued, from the back of the group.

Jack simply grinned and started typing commands into a computer. A window popped up and everyone grouped closer to the small monitor.

"Rose Tyler," Jack grinned, gesturing to her profile on the screen, "The record says she died at the Battle for Canary Wharf, but I know otherwise. She was supposedly trapped in a parallel Earth, but she must've found a way back. She caused the rift activity in Norway."

"Rose?" Martha asked weakly, still gazing at the screen, "How can you be sure it's her?"

"While travelling with her and the Doctor, I programmed her into my vortex manipulator. It tells me wherever she is on Earth," Jack grinned, "She was prone to wandering off sometimes."

There was silence in the hub as Jack looked around, grinning.

"Now," He clapped his hands together, "By my reckoning, it's bloody cold in Norway this time of year, time to pick up our weary traveler."

He pulled on his coat and strode through the door.

The team glanced at each other, stunned, before Jack poked his head back around the door frame.

"Come on, a 3 hour trip with me, to Norway, during winter. Who could resist?" He grinned again and continued down the hallway as the team scrambled to retrieve their coats and followed.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW **

A sense of relief flooded Rose's mind as she approached a sleepy Norwegian town, five hours after landing in the universe. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to have a hot shower and collapse into bed. She looked around and noticed a pub a few buildings down.

She pulled open the door and glanced around the room surreptitiously, before making her way to the bar. The bartender looked a little seedy, but this was her only option.

"Hello, excuse me, do you speak any English?" She asked, already knowing and dreading the answer.

He looked at her blankly for a while before speaking, cementing her fears.

"_Jeg kan ikke snakke Engelsk. Vil du snakke Norsk?_"

"Uhm..." Rose was starting to miss the TARDIS's translation circuit, "Do you have a room? Hotel?"

He looked confused again, briefly glancing at the door, which had opened moments before, before looking back to Rose.

"_Er han en venn av deg?_" The bartender gestured towards the door.

"What? I don't know what you're saying. Hotel? Ring any bells?" She checked her watch, eight-thirty. "Oh, you know what, don't bother; I'll _walk_ all the way back to London then, yeah?"

She sighed and was about to turn to leave when a man stepped up beside her.

"Let me handle this, Rose," A familiar American voice filling her ears, "_Takk for at du leter etter, min venn, hun er utsatt for vandrende av noen ganger._"

The bartender laughed a little and nodded at Jack, before busing himself with some dirty glasses on the counter.

Rose stared at Jack, her mouth hanging open stupidly.

"Jack?" Rose hugged him tightly, "Oh, my god! I thought you were dead!"

She released him and he grasped her hand leading her back to the door. He paused and turned back to the bartender, "_Takk for hjelpen. Se deg rundt_."

The bartender smiled again and waved, "_Du er velkommen._"

Jack waved and pulled Rose out onto the deserted street. They walked in silence for a few moments before they approached a black SUV.

"Hop in," He grinned, opening the passenger door and offering Rose a seat.

"Thanks," She obliged and climbed in, but not before noticing the Torchwood logo on the side of the bonnet. She frowned as Jack slid into the driver's seat.

"Torchwood!" Rose spat, "Don't you understand what they're like here! They-"

"Yes, yes, I know. But the Torchwood in London has been closed down and we're in no way affiliated with them," He started the car and headed down the road, "I've already had this lecture from the Doc-"

He cut off suddenly and glanced at Rose who was staring directly ahead, out the window, playing with her hands.

He changed tack, "So what are you doing in Norway?"

"Oh... Well, I could ask you the same thing," She startled and looked up, "It's just where the rift comes out. Can't control it really, it's all Bad Wolf, I guess."

"Right," Jack paused, "So what've you been doing with yourself?"

"Heh, this might sound hypocritical now, I worked for Torchwood," She said, finally looking into his eyes, "Dad runs it in the other universe."

"Defender of the Earth and all that, yeah?" Jack asked, smiling proudly.

"Yeah, something like that," She paused and then continued quickly, "What happened to you, Jack? I thought you died on the game station!"

Jack glanced across and noticed her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"I did. I was exterminated by a couple of Daleks."

"But how are you alive?" Rose asked, frowning.

"Didn't he tell you?" Jack looked at her uneasily.

"No," She paused, reaching for his hand, "What happened, Jack?"

"You happened," He looked directly into her eyes, his filled with sadness, "The Doctor sent you home to protect you. You somehow opened the TARDIS and opened the time vortex. With that power, you destroyed all of the Daleks and brought me back to life."

She withdrew her hand from his in shock and horror.

He stopped there, unsure whether or not to continue. Temptation finally won, "You had the entire universe running through your mind, all of time and space. The power was killing you, so the Doctor drew it out of you and into himself before transferring it back into the TARDIS."

He paused.

"And it killed him," Rose finally added, "He sacrificed one of his lives for me."

They both sat in shocked silence for a few moments.

"How is he?"

Jack thought for a second, "How did _you_ feel when the two of you were separated?"

The black Torchwood SVU drove on through the night, in silence.

**TBC...**

**AN:** Bad Norweigan? Blame Google Translate. /

Press that little blue button, it's good for you. :D Cheers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own you. Deal with it.

**AN:** Sorry about the shortness of this. I've got an electrician coming around tomorrow to replace some lights, so I won't be able to make it to the computer until late in the afternoon.

Part 5

The atmosphere inside the TARDIS control room was fairly comfortable. Donna had been listening to the Doctor for hours. He had told her almost everything about Rose and her travels with him.

They were still sitting on the jump seat, but they'd long since slid down low on the chairs and put their feet up on the console. The monitor was on, facing them, and a home video taken during the Christmas during the Doctor's regeneration was playing.

It was, in fact, the eighth time they'd watched it and, frankly, Donna was sick of it. She ignored these feelings because the Doctor seemed extremely overjoyed upon the discovery of the film in the TARDIS's memory banks and he was now watching it carefully, enthralled.

Donna _had_ found it cute at first, his quiet chuckling at the amusing parts and the wide grin plastered on his face. That was, however, an hour and a half ago.

She knew he was enjoying the video. Really, _really_ enjoying it, but it simply had to end. Donna had a sneaking suspicion that if he didn't stop soon, he never would. She also knew that that idea was absurd, but she was getting really quite bored, now.

"Doctor?" She asked timidly.

He remained still, obviously not listening to her.

She cleared her throat quietly and spoke louder, "Doctor!"

He startled and turned to her.

"Donna?" He looked at her for a moment before turning back to the screen, "What is it?"

She paused, unsure as to whether she really _should_ be interrupting his nostalgic, albeit annoying moment.

"Uhm... Well I was wonder-"

She cut off suddenly as a shrill ringing filled the room.

"Hmm... That'll be Martha's phone. Could you get that, Donna?" He asked, still transfixed by the video, which had just ended and restarted for the ninth time.

Donna grumbled something about "being a temp, not an assistant" and "if he's so high and mighty, why can't he answer his phone?", before standing up and striding around the console to locate the phone.

She found it quickly, picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

TBC...

**AN: **Reviews are love. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** As before, yes? Quite right.

**AN: **Hmm. What will happen next? Set simultaneously with Part 5.

Part 6

The black Torchwood SUV rolled to a stop outside a hotel in a small Norwegian town.

Jack and Rose stepped out and strode to the front door, which Jack opened. He offered the door to Rose who smiled warmly and stepped across the threshold.

Jack glanced around the room towards the bar, in which he saw, huddled in a corner, Gwen, Ianto and Martha.

He grinned and grabbed Rose's hand, "Come and meet my team."

She smiled and obliged, allowing herself to be guided, around the many scattered tables and chairs, to the back of the room.

"Hi, everyone," Jack smiled at his team, "This is Rose Tyler."

Rose glanced around at the others, unsure what to do next.

Her fears were solved, however, when a dark-haired woman stood and hugged her.

"Hiya, Rose. I'm Gwen Cooper," She said in a strong Welsh accent, smiling at Rose, "Torchwood, as you can probably guess."

A dark-skinned woman stood slowly and stared at Rose, awestruck.

"It's really you," She said, as Rose nodded, a little confused, "Martha Jones, I travelled with the Doctor briefly. He never stopped mentioning you."

Rose's mind filled with jealousy momentarily, before she realised she was being childish, and focused on the last person.

He stood and smiled warmly, extending a hand which Rose took, "Ianto Jones. You're Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate, yes?"

Rose nodded, smiling at the memory, "Yeah, wow. That's a long time ago, now."

Ianto continued, still grasping Rose's hand, "You and the Doctor are the reason why we're here. Why we're all here. Thank you."

"Come again?" Rose replied, confused.

"After the incident with the 'werewolf', Queen Victoria set up the Torchwood Institute to protect the Empire. Without you, we wouldn't be here now, so thanks."

Rose, quite in shock, but smiling, "You're welcome, I guess."

Ianto released Rose's hand, and he, Rose and Jack sat down.

"Well, it's great to meet you all. Sorry that I dragged you out here, I'm sure you have better things to do," Rose smiled apologetically.

"Rose, it's quite alright. Nothing's more important than you, right now," Jack smiled, "Not even catching Weevils."

Rose laughed, "Ah, Weevils. I thought I'd have gotten rid of them coming here."

"Nah, can't have Torchwood without Weevils," Jack mused, "It's good to see you again, Rose."

"You too, Jack. It's been about 5 years for me. What about you?"

"Uhm," Jack pretended to count on his fingers, "Around about 2100 years, I think."

Rose's eyes bugged out, "Blimey, hell of a wait, eh?"

Jack laughed, "Yeah, but worth it."

Everyone sat in comfortable silence for a while, before Rose let out a gasp of pain and clutched her head.

"Rose?" Jack cried, reaching out to her, "What's wrong?"

She looked up, gritting her teeth, "It's an after affect of the dimensional cannon I used to get here. Not sure exactly what the side effects are."

"Ok, let's get you upstairs," He pulled her to her feet and passed her to Gwen and Ianto, "Take her to one of the rooms we booked, now."

He turned to Martha as they left, "You know what to do."

She nodded as Jack hurried off and slowly made her way upstairs, pulling out her phone in the process.

She dialed the number.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"Come on, pick up," Martha urged quietly, as she neared the room.

The ringing stopped suddenly.

"Hello?" A voice from the other end asked.

Martha sighed and smiled, opening the door and entering the room.

Donna.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** Cheers again for the reviews, faves and alerts, I'll chuck a mention to you all next chapter. :D

Part 7

"Hello?" Donna asked into the phone.

"Oh, thank god," The caller sighed sighed, "It's Martha. We have an emergency at Torchwood."

"Oh, my god. What kind of emergency?" Donna asked, shocked, "Are you in danger?"

"Nothing dangerous, no" Martha replied, "It's more of a situation."

"Well, what kind of situation?" Donna asked, a little relieved that they weren't in danger, but unnerved by Martha's nonchalance.

The Doctor, noticing Donna's panic, stood and hurried around the console toward her, "Donna? What is it?"

She waved him off impatiently as Martha began to speak again.

"Our rift monitoring software back in Cardiff noticed some unusual energy spikes in a place called _Darlig Ulv Stranden_," Martha began.

Donna drew a sharp intake of breath and held it at the mention of Bad Wolf Bay.

"Jack, Gwen, Ianto and I set off to Norway to investigate and stumbled upon the cause," Martha paused, "It's Rose, she somehow found a way across the void, back to this universe."

Donna paled.

"What? Are you sure? Absolutely sure?" She asked frantically, half collapsing onto the jump seat.

"Yes, I've met her. Jack assured me it really is her," Martha smiled, "But you can't tell the Doctor, yet. He has to see her for himself."

"Donna what is it? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked urgently, grasping her upper arms, staring into her eyes.

A wide grin spread across Donna's face, which sent the Doctor into a further panic.

"Nothing's _wrong_, Doctor," Donna told him, before focusing her attention on Martha once again, "Martha, when and where are you?"

Donna scribbled down the date and place hurriedly before giving Martha a quick thanks, and hung up.

She passed the Doctor the paper before springing up and throwing on her coat.

The Doctor just stood there, staring at the paper.

"What's this?" He asked, wandering around the console, flipping switches and turning dials, sending them out of the vortex, to Earth.

"We got a call from Martha," Donna told him carefully, as if speaking to a child, "There's been a situation at Torchwood. We're going to meet them."

Donna walked toward the doors as they landed. She opened them, turned on the spot and noticed the Doctor still standing by the console.

"Well?" Donna asked, "Grab your coat and let's go!"

Donna darted out of the door, closely followed by the Doctor, who, she noticed, muttered "Bloody Harkness" under his breath. She laughed.

They made their way up the cold, Norwegian street, through the swirling snow, toward the hotel at the end of the block. They entered the building, where they were immediately greeted by a woman with dark hair.

"Hi, I'm Gwen Cooper. Torchwood," She told them, "Everyone's up at the room. Quickly, now."

She hurried away up the stairs, the Doctor and Donna at her heels.

**TBC...  
**

**AN:** Wow, massive cliffhanger. Reviews are love. C:


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** You know...

**AN:** Set during/after part 7. Slight Jack/Gwen shippiness (just ignore the fact Rhys exists for this story, thanks).

A special thanks to Dragongirl of the Stars, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, Lutherian, Perfect Pirate Captain, Whitepurity, Koneko-chan9 and xXBee BeeXx for the **reviews.**

Thanks to Draco167, Mara Jade Snape, Yalynne and xXBee BeeXx for the **favourites**

And last but not least, thanks to AngelJenn01, Annunbalien, BRATLING JENN, DoctorWhoNUT, Gypsy Wolf, Kent Rigel, Koneko-chan9, PerceptivexMind, UberFlump, bobcats, btvsfifi, in-love-with-a-doctor, nathanrdotca, sijkelly, witchy girl 88 and xXBee BeeXx for the **alerts**.

Part 8

Gwen and Ianto helped Rose into the room upstairs unsteadily. They sat her in a chair and waited for Jack, watching her closely. Her condition seemed to change rapidly; she went from perfectly fine to incoherent in mere moments.

Jack burst into the room seconds later, concerned.

"Rose, are you ok?" He asked, kneeling beside her armchair.

"Yeah, I'm good... The headaches don't last very long, and they completely disappear when I've had enough sleep," Rose yawned widely, cutting off and looking confused, "I- Uhm..."

Rose broke off just as her head lolled forward and she fell lightly onto Jack's shoulder, before snapping up, blinking rapidly.

She smiled weakly and continued as if nothing had happened, "The trouble is, the pain usually wakes me up too early. Do you have any sleeping pills?"

Martha, who had entered the room to hear the end of Rose's sentence, spoke, "I'll have a look," She dug through a medical bag for a moment before pulling out a small box, "Here we go. Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yeah, I've been to so many universes now, it's extremely hard to find the right one without coordinates," Rose replied, "Every time I got back to Torchwood, they'd check me over. No internal or external damage was picked up on the scanners."

"Ok, if you're sure," Martha handed Rose a bottle of water and two small, round tablets, "These should do the trick. Just make yourself comfortable on the bed first, they work fairly quickly."

Rose nodded walked to the bed in the corner and removed her jacket and shoes. She sat on the bed and swallowed the tablets, wincing slightly as another jolt of pain surged through her brain.

She could feel the medicine taking effect quickly.

"Jack," She muttered quietly, falling back onto the pillow, "Make sure he comes..."

"Already on it, Rose," He answered softly, pulling the covers over her and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She blinked a few times and smiled at what Jack had said, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Jack straightened up, "Gwen, could you go down to the lobby, meet the Doctor and Donna and bring them up here?" The Doctor is a tall skinny bloke in a suit and Donna's a loud red head, can't miss them."

Gwen nodded silently, smiled at Jack, who smiled back warmly, and left.

Martha, Ianto and Jack sat at the table in the corner, all staring off into space, lost in thought.

"And now we wait," Ianto stated to the quiet, still room.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD**

Gwen wandered down the stairs, thinking to herself. _Who exactly was this Rose Tyler?_ _Why did Ianto know so much about her?_ She laughed slightly at her own absurdity, Ianto knew everything. _How did Jack know her?_ This question hit pretty hard. Every time she thought she was close to understanding him, something else popped up. It seemed like the times she had met Martha and Captain John, but she knew this was different, somehow. A small surge of jealousy surged through her, before she concluded that is was an issue too petty and childish to worry about. For now.

Gwen reached the lobby and glanced around. No one here, yet. She looked at her watch. 12:08am.

She blinked, trying not to think about her own tiredness just as the door burst open. Two figures scrambled in out of the cold street, snow covering their heads and coats.

Gwen immediately recognized them from Jack's earlier description.

"Hi, I'm Gwen Cooper. Torchwood," She told them, "Everyone's up at the room. Quickly, now."

She turned and hurried up the stairs, glancing over her shoulder to find them following her closely.

As they neared the room, the door burst open, revealing the imposing figure of Jack Harkness. He stepped out, ushered Gwen in and closed the door quietly.

"Doctor! Good to see you," Jack hugged the Doctor briefly, before turning to Donna, "And you must be Donna," He grasped her hand and kissed it, "Lovely to finally meet you."

"Stop it," The Doctor warned, as Jack winked at Donna, who had just flipped her hair in, what the Doctor assumed, an attempt to use her 'womanly wiles' on Jack, "Why are we here Jack? Of all places?"

Jack grinned, "I have someone to show you," He opened the door and beckoned them in.

The Doctor glanced back at Jack as he strode into the room, turned back and faltered as he saw Rose.

"Rose," He gasped weakly, rushing over to her, kneeling down and grasping her hand frantically, "What? How?"

He turned to Jack who said simply, "She found a way back, but at a price. She was incredibly exhausted and in dire need of sleep. You'll have to wait a few hours before she wakes up again. After that, she'll be fine."

The Doctor took this in, nodding silently, and turned back to Rose. He brushed some hair out of her face and cupped her cheek gently, eyes glistening as his face broke out into a watery smile.

And so they waited. Again.

**TBC...**

**AN:** Please leave reviews, I appreciate the feedback. Cheers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** You know what goes here.

**AN:** Angst, angst, angst. So fun to write. :D

Part 9

The Doctor had been sitting by Rose's bed for hours, not talking, not moving, just holding her hand and staring into her content, sleeping face, and thinking.

Hope.

A tiny glimmer of hope had helped sustain him over the past years. He himself had called it impossible, but the hope that it wasn't, the hope that he'd see her again; that he'd hold her in his arms again was just so tempting. And, of course, he never really liked impossible.

As he sat here, by her bed, holding her hand as if it were a lifeline, he thought. He thought of his life before her and the hollowness that surrounded him after the Time War, the hollowness in his heart. He then thought of his ninth incarnation, meeting Rose, their unique and unlikely friendship growing, the hollowness he felt, disappearing.

He had had a reason to live again.

After losing everything, _everything_, in the War, she had saved him. A young, pink and yellow human girl from Earth had given him that reason.

He had fallen in love with her; he found that he couldn't live without her and that he wouldn't – couldn't – let anything happen to her.

He had sent her away, kept her safe, fulfilled his promise to Jackie, but she had returned. When she returned, she saved him, not just his life or his physical existence, she had saved his soul. And she saved him again, many times over.

He studied her face. She wasn't the girl he'd saved the world with all those years ago, she had aged, matured too, in the years they'd spent apart. He traced a small, thin scar just above her left eyebrow with his finger, and wished he'd been there to comfort her every time she hurt.

He wished he could take away the pain he had seen in her eyes, that day on the beach in Norway.

The worst day of their lives.

His eyes flickered back to the faint scar on her forehead and thought back to their last conversation. Torchwood, she had said she'd been working for them in the time they'd been apart.

"Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth," He smiled proudly, stroking her hair gently.

She had been doing what they'd done best. Saving the world form alien threats and invasion. He looked at the scar again. But she'd been hurt. Not quick enough. Distracted.

By him?

A surge of guilt coursed through the Doctor and stabbed at his gut.

He had caused her pain and suffering. The years they had spent apart, the physical and emotional damage to her, his Rose, had been caused by him.

He felt his eyes begin to sting, but remained still, fixated and horrified by the damage done to the woman in front of him. A few stray tears leaked from his eyes as he watched her, breathing quietly and shifting slightly in her sleep.

He'd never allow anything; _anything_, like that harm her again. Especially not by him.

He leaned forward, but paused, pulling back slightly. He had promised that, years ago, and knew he would never be able to protect her completely. They'd let their guard down, just for a moment, and it would be too late. No second chances if it came to that. No turning back. No hope.

After all of this, however, the pain of leaving her or keeping her 'locked up', safe, would hurt him more.

Selfish bastard, he thought, chuckling to himself slightly.

Being with Rose, them being together, even for a short while, days, months, years, a lifetime, whatever amount of time they'd be given, far outweighs however much suffering they'd be doomed to endure.

Because I love her, he thought, and always will.

And to the Doctor, that's what matters most, the here and the now. The present.

Making up his mind, the Doctor leaned forward slightly and pressed his lips gently to Rose's. He stayed there for a second, not caring about the others in the room or what they may think, before pulling back to rest his forehead against hers, eyes closed.

"I love you, Rose."

"I know, Doctor."

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I know. You know. Get over it.

**AN:** Sorry about the massive cliff hanger, it's just so tempting. c: It will be resolved next chapter. This one, by the way, is set simultaneously with the last part (9).

Cheers, again, for all the reviews, faves and alerts. :D

Part 10

The room was, again, silent. The commotion and utter disbelief had ceased hours ago. Donna, although she had known Rose would be there, was also fairly shocked by the whole situation. And this young woman, sleeping peacefully, in a bed across the room, this _ordinary_ woman was the reason. The reason they were all here, the reason behind the Doctor's limitless apprehension and love. Donna smiled, but jumped, almost immediately after.

She blinked as a hand obscured her vision for a moment, and then again seconds later. She tore her eyes form the couple in the corner to focus on the owner of the hand.

Martha.

"Can I join you?" She said, passing a cup of steaming tea to Donna before gesturing towards Jack, Ianto and Gwen in the opposite corner, talking quietly, "They're just talking about work. It's quite boring, talking shop."

"Yeah, sure," Donna smiled, taking the cup of tea and shuffling across to make room on the couch, "Thanks."

Donna blew the steam from her mug before taking a sip. She closed her eyes and sighed happily, "What time is it?"

Martha checked her watch, "7:30am. Rose should be waking up soon, the pills were designed to put the used to sleep for exactly 8 hours," She looked impressed, "Quite ingenious, really."

"Yeah," Donna nodded vaguely, staring across the room toward Rose and the Doctor, smiling again.

Martha followed her gaze, "What do you think he'll do when she wakes up?" She asked, smiling as the Doctor stroked Rose's hair softly.

Donna looked up, "Seriously?"

Martha nodded, taking a sip of her tea and looking back to Donna, "Yeah."

Donna looked back and grinned, "I think he'll snog her."

Martha snorted into her tea childishly before letting out a shriek of surprised laughter. The Doctor sent her a half-surprised, half-annoyed glance from across the room, obviously not hearing what Donna had just said. Martha clapped her free hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth.

Donna smiled again as the Doctor went back to fussing over Rose, "Nah, scratch that. I don't think he'll even be able to wait until she wakes up."

Martha laughed again, sloshing half her tea across the floor, almost losing her balance on the couch, "How do you figure that?"

"Well, every so often he seems to lean forward slightly, but then frown and pull back," They looked from each other, back to the Doctor, "Look! There he goes!"

They watched as the Doctor leaned forward toward Rose, only to pause inches above her face, frown slightly and pull back, flustered.

They cracked up again, giggling as the Doctor once again cast them a dirty look.

Martha quickly sobered, "Nah, I don't think he'll do it while she's asleep."

"Oh, I dunno, he seems pretty desperate," Donna paused, "Ten quid?"

Martha looked mildly affronted, "You want me to make a bet on the Doctor's love life?"

"Twenty?"

"Done."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna glanced at Martha's watch.

7:58am.

"Go on, go on, go on," Donna urged quietly, "Do it! Just snog her!"

Donna and Martha had been staring at the Doctor for almost half an hour, waiting. Every time the Doctor shifted of muttered something, Donna would leap to the edge of her seat, urging him on silently.

A few minutes before, they swore to have heard him say, "Rose Tyler: Eastender on meth", but this was probably due to the lack of sleep on their part. Whatever the case, they'd found it hilarious and scored another reproachful glance form the apprehensive Timelord.

And then it happened.

The most decisive-looking movement he'd achieved all night.

He shifted forward and then... leaned back again.

Donna, who had gripped Martha's arm tightly at the Doctor's initial movement, sighed in defeat, "She'll probably wake up soon. I'd better get out that twe-"

"Look!"

Martha and Donna watched in shocked delight as the Doctor leaned forward suddenly, kissed Rose on the lips and pulled back to rest his forehead against hers.

They strained their ears, listening intently.

"I love you, Rose," the Doctor muttered.

"Yes! Martha, you owe me and extra twenty for th- Ow!"

Martha elbowed Donna hard in the ribs, pointing at the Doctor and Rose, "Look!"

"I know, Doctor," came Rose's quiet and slightly hoarse reply.

**TBC...**

**AN: **Stay tuned...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Do not own, sorry.

**AN:** Wow! This shiny new part should have the reunion you've all been waiting for. Thanks for sticking around. :D

Part 11

The Doctor froze, not quite knowing what to do.

"Rose?" He opened his eyes and focused on hers.

"Yes, Doctor?" Her face broke into a radiant smile, her tongue poking between her teeth, "So, you love me?"

"Yes," He replied quickly, without hesitation.

They remained still, grinning madly, only vaguely aware of Martha and Donna good-naturedly squabbling over some 'bet', in the corner.

"Are you going to snog me, yet?" Rose asked, innocently.

He looked confused, "I already did."

Rose shot him a quizzical look, "Well, you can try again if you want."

"Oh, I want," He grinned again.

Without waiting for a reply, the Doctor leaned down and kissed her deeply. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Moments later, Rose gently pulled back.

"I love you," Rose said, looking into the Doctor's eyes.

"Quite right," He replied, receiving a swat on the arm from a mildly perturbed Rose.

"Ok, hop up," Rose ordered suddenly, pushing the Doctor away.

He pouted slightly and stood as Rose sat up and swung her legs out of the bed.

"Morning, everyone," She grinned somewhat uncomfortably when she found the room to be staring at her intently.

Martha sat up, disgruntled, shoving a twenty pound note into Donna's hand. She turned to Rose, however, and smiled, "Ok, so how do you feel now? No headaches? Light-headedness?"

"No, nothing like that. I feel great," Rose looked to the Doctor, smiling, "More than great."

He smiled back as Rose stood and pulled him into a hug. She inhaled deeply and sighed into his shoulder, grinning. He picked her up suddenly and spun her around a few times on the spot, laughing as she let out an undignified squeal of surprise and delight. Her foot caught on a lamp beside the bed, causing it to hurtle across the room and smash on the wall just above Ianto's head.

The Doctor placed Rose back on the floor, keeping an arm firmly around her waist as she leaned into him, trying to regain her balance.

Jack and Gwen burst out laughing as Ianto popped his head out from under the table, eyes wide.

"Sorry, Ianto," Rose apologised, although trying not to laugh, herself.

"It's quite alright," He replied, taking his seat again, but not before brushing small pieces of broken glass off of it.

As soon as the room settled down again, the Doctor turned to Jack, "Do you have another room I could borrow, Jack?"

"Yeah," Jack pulled the key from his pocket, but paused, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "What are you up to, Doc?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The Doctor flashed Jack a grin and grabbed the key from him, "Rose and I need to talk. In private," He added quickly.

He turned to Rose, slipping her hand into his and smiling, "Shall we?"

She grinned at him, "Lead on."

**TBC...**

**AN: **Sorry for the shortness, reviews much appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** We understand, yes?

**AN:** Sorry about the lateness, I've been really busy with exams lately, not to mention my mind-numbing writers' block... D:

Part 12

Rose and the Doctor stepped out of the room and closed the door. The Doctor stopped, looking down one end of the hall, back up the other, before finally settling his gaze on the key in his hand, frowning. He paused and blinked, looking at the key in confusion.

"What?" Rose asked, before smirking, "Have you forgotten what a key is? How did you survive without me, Doctor?"

This seemed to snap the Doctor out of his reverie. "Barely," He replied truthfully, looking at her.

She took his hand and laced her fingers through his, smiling slightly, "What is it then?"

"The key," He held it to her, glancing around the hall again, "Has no number."

"No number?" Rose asked, taking it from him with her free hand. She turned it over, checking both sides, "No number."

"Yeah, we've established that," He pulled Rose down the corridor and around a corner, "The rooms don't have numbers, either."

"Maybe we should ask Jack," Rose suggested, "He could've set up a practical joke, for old time's sake, y' know?"

The Doctor nodded and they walked back down the corridor. They passed door after door, turned a corner, and passed a few more doors. After a few more minutes of doors, corners and frustrated sighs, they stopped.

"I think we've passed this door before, Doctor," Rose pointed at the said blank door, craning her neck around the Doctor to peer down the hall, "We're lost."

The Doctor frowned at the door momentarily before scoffing, "Rose, do you think, with my superior Timelord brain, that we have or ever will become lost?"

She stared at him pointedly.

"Oh," He frowned slightly, trying to retrace their steps in his head, "Uhm... Well, maybe we're not _lost_, just a little geographically challenged?"

Rose groaned and leaned against the wall, looking from the ambiguous door, down the corridor, before spotting something further down, "What's this?"

She waled a few paces down the corridor to a labelled door.

"Store cupboard," Rose turned and raised her eyebrows at the Doctor, her hand hovering above the handle, "Will this do for our _talk_, Doctor?"

He looked confused for a moment, before turning red as he realised what Rose was implying.

"Uh... Why... I mean, wh-," He babbled as Rose grinned, her tongue poking between her teeth, "What?"

"Oh, c'mon, you," She grabbed his hand again and led him into the small cupboard.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

It had been about 15 minutes since Rose and the Doctor had left the hotel room, to talk. Those left in the original room had been talking animatedly about everything and nothing; topics ranging from distant planets and civilisations to their lives before Torchwood and travels through time and space in the TARDIS. Donna had seemed to hit it off with everyone in the room, despite only knowing most of them for a few hours. She had formed bonds with the Torchwood team and was also beginning to run off on each of them.

After a particularly hilarious anecdote from Martha about her travels with the Doctor, which left the room just about falling off their chairs, tears of laugher forming in their eyes, Donna yawned widely.

"Oh, sorry, Martha, it was a great story," She stood and wandered to the kitchenette in the corner, "But I'm falling asleep and could really do with a cuppa."

"Yeah, me too," Gwen yawned, squinting across the room to Donna, who had begun rifling through the cupboards.

Martha stood and helped Donna locate the kettle and a few random tea bags, "No cups or mugs or anything."

Donna sighed, leaning against the counter, "I could just die."

Martha filled the kettle, plugged it into the wall and switched it on, "Well, what now, then?"

Jack stood and waled over to Martha and Donna, "Are you sure there aren't any here?"

Ianto and Gwen stood and made their way over to the group.

"I think there was some kind of storage cupboard on this level, just down the hall, with any luck it won't just be cleaning products and an endless supply of toilet roll," Ianto added from next to Gwen, glancing at Jack.

"Oh, yeah," Donna looked up slowly, "I think I saw something like that, too. Just around the corner, yeah?"

Ianto nodded.

"Perfect, come on Martha, I'll need another pair of hands," Donna pushed herself off the counter and walked with Martha to the door, before slipping through it into the corridor.

As soon as the door closed, Donna turned to her friend, "What do you reckon they're up to?"

Martha turned to her, a meaningful look on her face, "Oh, I really don't want to know."

They paused for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Come on," Donna managed to gasp a few moments later, "We'd better get those cups."

Donna and Martha wandered down the corridor and turned the corner, desperately trying to stop sniggering at what they may think the Doctor and Rose are up to. They reached the store cupboard seconds later, carefully glanced up and down the corridor and pulled the door open.

Martha and Donna simultaneously gasped.

"Well," Martha managed weakly, eyes fixed on the couple in the cupboard, who hadn't noticed they had visitors, in a sort of morbid fascination, "We don't have to guess anymore..."

Donna, who had managed to snap out of her trance, shouted, "Oi, Space Boy!"

The Doctor and Rose sprang apart from where they'd been madly snogging in the corner of the room, and stared at their guests, wide-eyed. They immediately began frantically doing up buttons and smoothing down their hair, both extremely red in the face.

"Uhm, well... What..? Got it!" The Doctor lifted up his hand, two fingers together as if he was holding something small, "Eyelash. Nasty little bugger, lucky we got that out, eh, Rose?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks, well done," She nodded vigorously, still trying to flatten her hair.

"Right..." Donna looked at them with a mixture of scepticism and amusement, "We're just looking for some mugs. Seen any?"

The Doctor glanced across toward the shelves to his left, before grabbing a whole box of white, porcelain mugs and thrusting them into Donna's arms, "There. Was that all?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Donna and Martha backed into the hall and closed the door behind them.

They walked down the corridor slowly, almost shell-shocked.

"Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh," Donna prayed quietly to Martha and herself.

There was a sharp intake of breath and then...

Too late.

**TBC...**

**AN: **It may be quite a while before I post another part ducks under table, sorry. Reviews are, as always, welcomed. :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Never have owned Doctor Who, never will own Doctor Who.

**AN: **Not much to say here right now. A big thanks to my readers, watchers and anyone who has favorited any of my work. Enjoy and please review.

Part 13

Jack, Gwen and Ianto watched, in silence, as Martha and Donna left the room to raid the store cupboard. The door clicked shut and they glanced at each other, faces impassive. That was, however, until Jack started giggling, causing a chain reaction of manic laughter to sweep the three of them.

"So, d'you think it'll work, Jack?" Gwen managed first, her shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it will," Jack reasoned. "I know the Doc is smart, but the doors will have stumped him, he never really had a good sense of direction," He paused. "And having Rose with him will provide a bit of a distraction, too."

"So, what exactly do you think they're up to?" Gwen asked, smirking slightly.

Jack opened his mouth and was about to reply when the door burst open suddenly.

"Don't you dare answer that, Harkness. I'm scarred enough as it is without you adding to it, thanks," Donna screeched, dumping the box of mugs unceremoniously on the kitchen counter.

"This has your name written all over it, jack," Martha added, closing the door and walking over. "The room numbers, the missing mugs, knowing _exactly_ where the store cupboard is."

He shrugged modestly, "All that's left to do now is take the mick."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

There was silence in the store cupboard.

There was silence and shock and stillness, not to mention possibly hundreds more words beginning with 's' to describe the atmosphere. The Doctor and Rose were still staring ahead at the door, too bewildered to do much else.

"So..." The Doctor finally muttered, minutes after their interruption.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, "So..."

The Doctor glanced at Rose surreptitiously and, noticing her watching him carefully, turned to face her quickly, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Well, that ruined the mood, didn't it?" He watched her, pulling his ear lightly, eyes wide.

She cracked a smile and laughed softly, allowing the Doctor to relax slightly.

"We should lock the door next time," He continued, his hearts swelling as she continued laughing, bending over slightly and clutching her ribs.

"That's what I love about you, making the most of a bad situation," She said as her laughter subsided, straightening up to look him in the eyes.

"What? Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" He replied, mock offended.

"Maybe," She quipped, tongue poking between her teeth slightly. She squealed suddenly as the Doctor grabbed her around the waist, tickling her sides.

Rose laughed and tried to throw the Doctor off as he pushed her backwards slowly into a row of shelves, "No- I give up! Stop- I take it back!"

He pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes again, "You take it back?" He looked at her questioningly, "What do you _really_ think of my kissing then, Miss Tyler?"

Rose smiled slightly and kissed him slowly, pressing her body against his and winding her hands into his hair. He gasped slightly and she took advantage of this, exploring his mouth with her tongue. She pulled away moments later, breathing heavily and smiling, "Does that answer your question?"

She looked at him closely, grinning wider at his dishevelled hair, swollen, parted lips and still-closed eyes, "I think I like this look on you."

His eyelids fluttered open finally, "What's that then?"

"Recently snogged."

He chuckled, taking in her similar appearance and pulling her closer, "You're not so bad yourself."

Rose laughed and buried her head into the Doctor's chest, snuggling into his arms. He sighed contentedly and pressed a kiss into her hair, "I can't believe you're back, Rose."

"Mmmh."

"I tried so hard to find a way to get you back, but you beat me to it," He chuckled. "That's so you."

"Like the gamestation?"

"Exactly," He paused, "But there's only one difference."

"What's that then?"

He placed a finger under her chin, bringing her head up to look into her eyes.

"I'm never letting go of you again," He replied truthfully.

Rose smiled, her face lighting up, "Good."

**TBC...**

**AN:** As always, I do like reviews. Plus, the next part may also be a little delayed. Cheers. :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who.

**AN:** Sorry about the lateness, guys. Cheers for the faves, alerts and reviews, though! :D

Part 14

"Okay, are we ready for phase two?" Jack looked at the room expectantly as they exchanged confused glances. "Hmm, I'm sensing some difficulty with this," He changed tack, "Do you even know what phase two is?"

They voiced their dissent, shaking their heads, "We don't even know what this 'mission' is, Jack," Gwen shrugged.

Jack ignored this, "Ok, the plan for phase two is to take these," He held up a few digital cameras, "Wait outside the store cupboard for my signal, then suddenly kick down the door, cameras a blazin'!"

He grinned expectantly.

"So, this is basically 'taking the mick'?" Donna asked, taking a camera as Jack passed them around, "We take pictures of them snogging in the store room?"

"Well, yeah," Jack grinned, "Pictures _do _last longer, trust me; I've had first hand experience."

Donna was starting to catch on with the practical joke, "Is there anything after that, though? Any more phases?"

Jack stared at Donna for a moment, thinking, "I don't think so," He lifted up a hand and checked of two fingers as he spoke, "'Get them in the store cupboard', and then 'take the mick'."

Donna paused, an evil smile breaking out across her face, "I have an idea for phase three," Her grin grew almost impossibly larger, "Well, one day they'll have children, right? Weird Time Lord-Human hybrids, but kids none-the-less?"

Jack nodded slowly, trying to figure out where Donna was going with this, "Yeah, I guess. I've seen stranger..."

Donna continued, her evil grin still well and truly intact, "Well, we can wait until they're old enough, whip out the photos and announce to them 'this was how you were conceived, insert-hybrid-child's-name-here!"

Donna, whose voice had become progressively loud and alarming as the sentence was spoken, looked to her audience, grinning.

There was a pause.

Jack spoke first, "Two things, Donna. Firstly, let's try to refrain from calling them 'hybrid children', especially to their parent's faces; I don't think _'the Oncoming Storm'_ or the _'Bad Wolf'_ would like that, personally. Secondly, that's incredibly sick," He grinned, "But you know me, I _do _like sick. Shall we?"

Donna and Jack laughed maniacally, before snatching up more cameras, practically bouncing to the door.

Martha looked to Gwen and Ianto, "Well? We'd better be off. Can't miss this!"

She grinned madly, a little less crazily than Jack and Donna, but madly even so, picked up a camera and exited the room, Gwen and Ianto in her wake, slightly confused by the whole ordeal, but happy to join in the excitement of 'phase two'.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor and Rose were again wrapped up in each other, both mentally and physically. They were still occupying the small store cupboard and again snogging furiously against the narrow shelves that ran along on of the side walls. Rose was only vaguely aware of the various cleaning products, previously residing on the shelves, shifting behind her and cascading to the floor. She was clearly more focused on the Doctor, or more importantly, what the Doctor was _doing_ and his wandering hands.

A sudden, horrible thought occurred to her and she pulled back slightly, opening her eyes and squinting at the Doctor through the darkness.

"Doc-" Rose was cut off suddenly as he kissed her again, working his way down her jaw to her neck. She spent a few seconds trying to remember what she was saying, and then a couple more deciding whether or not it was _important_ enough to stop him.

It was then Rose remembered, very suddenly and very vividly. It hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"Oh," Her eyes snapped open in horror at the thought. She pulled the Doctor's head up with the intention to talk, but instead he slammed his lips back to hers, kissing her thoroughly. She leaned into him, and trying to squash the 'horrible, horrible thought' from her mind. After a few unsuccessful attempts in trying to forget, she decided to tell him.

"Doctor... we should... really... stop," She managed to gasp between his urgent kisses.

He pulled back slightly, brow furrowed in concern, "What is it?"

"I just had a bad idea," Rose bit her lip, thinking back to her earlier thoughts.

"Yeah?" The Doctor looked even more concerned now, "What's wrong?"

"Jack."

The Doctor's eyes widened, "You were thinking about Jack while we were-"

Rose cut him off, laughing slightly, "No! It's just... All of the clues are fittin' together. Jack's enthusiasm in gettin' us out of the room, the missing numbers, Martha an' Donna coming in... It's like I said earlier, it could be one big evil practical joke. We shouldn't be in such a compromising position when they come back."

He nodded slightly for a moment, taking this new information in, the slight shadows on his face making him look almost ghostly, "I think you're on to something, Rose," He grinned and put on an accent, "Copper's hunch?"

Rose smiled, "Permission to follow up, Sarge?"

**TBC...**

**AN:** Reviews are love. Try not to kill me if the next part is also a little late.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own you and never will.

**AN:** Sorry this part is really late, guys. I was struck down with tonsilitis just last week and I'm still recovering from that. As many of you may know, writing while you're sick dosen't help all that much. :P

Thanks very much for all of your reviews, alerts and faves!

Part 15

"Alright," Jack whispered as they tiptoed, hunched, towards the store cupboard, quickly sticking the room numbers back to the doors as they went. "Cameras ready?"

"Check," Donna confirmed quietly, holding both a digital and a video camera aloft, a finger hovering over the button on the first and pressing 'record' on the second.

"Okay, Martha and Donna over there," He pointed to the far side of the door. "Gwen, Ianto this side, and I'll cover the front."

The five of them moved into position around the door, cameras poised and at the ready, "On my signal, everyone. Three... two... one... GO!"

In one fluid movement Jack straightened up and kicked the door to the cupboard in. The flashing of 5 digital cameras lit the room simultaneously.

"Wait," A few moments later Jack held up his hand, signalling the others to stop. He took a step forward, squinting into the darkness of the small room.

The small _empty_ room.

"Oh."

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor and Rose were a little way down the corridor and around a corner from the store cupboard. They were side-by-side with their backs pressed against the wall, stifling laughs and attempting to listen to what was happening just around the corner. They heard a shuffling of footsteps, Jack and Donna's hushed whispers and a sudden, almighty BANG as, the Doctor guessed, Jack kicked the store cupboard door in.

He could feel Rose beside him, convulsing with silent giggles. He turned and looked down to her, grinning widely. She beamed at him, still sniggering and clutched his hand firmly in her own.

They both jumped slightly as Martha suddenly burst into laughter around the corner.

"I think they're one step ahead of you, Jack," They heard the door close suddenly, and heavy footsteps drew closer to their location. Rose shot the Doctor a panicked glance.

"Come on, you lot, they can't have gotten far," Jack's voice grew louder as he unwittingly closed in on the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor, acting quickly, flashed Rose a grin and a wink before hurriedly pulling her down the hallway. As they began to pick up speed, Rose chanced a glance over her shoulder to see Jack turn the corner and spot them. She focused back on her running, grasping the Doctor's hand more tightly as Jack let out a shocked yell behind them. His thunderous footsteps echoed after them, soon followed by the rest of the group.

Rose and the Doctor turned a corner, stumbling over a room service tray and laughing uproariously. They continued on quickly, only glancing back at the sound of a crash and a surprised shout. Ianto had been taken out by the tray and was now currently lying on the floor, covered in the remains of someone's breakfast, clutching his shin. Gwen was standing over him, clearly trying to help him up, but laughing too hard to be of much use.

"Two down, Rose!" The Doctor yelled happily, dragging her after him. "Just like old times!"

Rose laughed, "Yeah, I certainly didn't miss the running."

They glanced at each other, beaming, before speeding up at the sound of Jack's manic laughter closing in on them.

"We need a plan," Rose gasped out, now suddenly envious of the Doctor's respiratory bypass system.

"Yeah, we should have thought of one before," The Doctor spared a glance backward at the next corner, to find Jack was only around 30 feet away and hardly panting. Martha was a little behind him, looking a little bored with the situation, and Donna was just behind her, holding up the video camera and grinning madly, despite being short of breath.

"I think we need to get Jack somehow," The Doctor figured. "We need to take him out."

Rose looked up in alarm and he looked at the quizzically before realisation hit him, "I didn't mean kill!"

He paused, looking thoughtful, "Although, he doesn't _actually _die. We'd get a massive head start before he woke up, if we did."

Rose gripped the Doctor's hand and shot him a stern look, shaking her finger, "Doctor, we are not killing Jack."

The Doctor pouted and Rose was suddenly reminded of a toddler being denied candy or a new toy.

"We could always just give them what they want, and get revenge later," The Doctor suggested, shrugging as best he could while jogging down the next corridor.

Rose considered this, "But what do they want?"

The Doctor shrugged again, "Dunno."

"Jack, what do you want?" Rose called over her shoulder, still running.

"Why do you want to know?" Jack replied, suspicious.

"Just curious, y' know? You've been chasing us for a while and I just wondering why."

There was a slight pause. Rose could just imagine Jack glancing nervously behind himself for Martha and Donna's support, Gwen and Ianto having been abandoned on the floor a few corridors back.

Jack sighed, defeated, "We wanted pictures of you and the Doc snogging."

"Is that all?" Rose laughed, incredulous. She slowed down her and the Doctor's pace into a slow walk.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be 'phase two' of our prank," Jack admitted, coming to a halt as Rose and the Doctor turned to face them fully.

Martha and Donna caught up seconds later and they all took a moment to catch their breath. As they did this, Donna gave a small smack to the back of Jack's head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head and looked to her like a wounded puppy.

"You weren't supposed to tell them, Dumbo," She rolled her eyes and everyone sniggered.

Gwen and Ianto rounded the corner hurriedly.

"Here we are," Gwen announced as they neared the group, clearly trying not to laugh at Ianto. He was still bearing the marks from his tray accident, the front of his usually impeccable suit dripping with cold tea and smeared with jam.

"Alright, now that we're all here," Rose spoke up, addressing the group before turning to Donna, "Is that on?" She pointed to the video camera in her hand.

Donna blinked and held it up, "Uh, yes it is."

She fiddled with it for a few moments, focusing the camera on each person in the group as that pulled a face or posed over-dramatically.

"Donna, pay attention. I'll only be doing this once and then you own me, ok?" Rose watched as Donna nodded and focused the camera on her once again.

Rose grinned and looked directly into the camera, "Here goes phase two."

She turned and seized the unsuspecting Doctor by the lapels, pulling him down and bringing his lips crushing onto her own. He quickly moved into the kiss, bringing his arms up around her waist. They continued snogging for a few more moments before Rose pulled away, smoothing down the Doctor's jacket and hair. She grinned up at him and winked before turning back to the camera.

"Phase two complete."

Rose reached around, unnoticed by a mildly gobsmacked Donna, and pressed stop on the camera. She looked towards the group, Martha and Jack both looked mildly amused, Donna was beginning to laugh at the Doctor's face and Gwen was already laughing, though probably more because of Ianto's new fashion of wearing jam and cold tea with a freshly pressed suit.

Rose turned to the Doctor, who was looking a little dazed, clearly trying to form words. His mouth was opening and closing stupidly like a fish out of water.

He managed speech a moment later.

"I feel violated."

Rose grinned as the group laughed, "You'd better get used to it."

**TBC...**

**AN: **Press the button.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, only this feeble story.

**AN:** Sorry about the incredible lateness (about one month, I think). About half a dozen unexpected but certainly not unsurprising things happened at once. It won't happen again, guys. Thanks for all the reviews faves and alerts, etc, etc.

Part 16

"The one good thing about being in a room with other people is that I'm less likely to jump you."

The Doctor blinked, eyebrows raised, "Remind me again why that's a good thing."

"We need to talk," Rose replied simply.

Everyone was back in the hotel room. Rose and the Doctor were sitting, facing each other on the lounge in the corner, while the rest of the group were crowded around the small kitchen table on the other side of the room, clutching steaming mugs of tea and talking. The Doctor figured they were probably trying to eavesdrop, so he lowered his voice.

"About what?"

Rose stared at him, trying to determine whether he was joking of not.

"You can't be serious."

"About what?"

"Stop saying that," Rose paused and then spoke as if talking to a child. "Hi! My name's Rose. We travelled together for a while, before I was trapped in a parallel world, seemingly forever. I'm back now, we need to talk."

The Doctor sat quietly for a few moments, as if processing this information.

"How are you?" He managed finally.

Rose, ignoring his question, asked quickly, "Is this too 'domestic' for you? Talking about your feelings?"

The Doctor reached for her hand, and Rose's eyes met his, "I've seen a lot in my 904 years, I've travelled with a lot of people, but there is no one I'd rather do 'domestic' with than you, Rose Tyler. Now, how are you?"

Rose paused, unshed tears in her eyes and a stupid grin spreading across her face, "Good, I'm pretty good. Much better now."

The Doctor smiled back and squeezed her hand, "Brilliant. What have you been up to? Saving the world? Eating chips? I want to know it all."

"Oh, not much really. I worked as a senior official at Torchwood, before I transferred myself to the Design and Development wing, to oversee production on the dimension cannon."

"How does that thing work, anyway?" The Doctor sighed. "It was supposed to be impossible."

"Honestly, I have no idea. My staff salvaged technology from the dimension jumpers, but after that it was all just 'hullabaloo' to me."

The Doctor nodded, thinking deeply.

"It's also very hit and miss, too. We were aiming for London when I landed here."

"Well, the weakest point in the other universe came out in Norway, so I guess it makes sense for there to be a weak point here, too."

Rose nodded, "Perhaps."

"Anyway, been doing anything else?" The Doctor asked. "I think I recall you telling me that Jackie was pregnant."

Rose looked up, a smile spreading across her face, "Yeah, mum was-" She paused, "Mum..."

"Rose?" The Doctor asked, concerned, as Rose's eyes slipped out of focus momentarily as she thought to herself.

Rose sprang to her feet a moment later and pulled two small rectangular objects out of a pocket in her jacket. One, the Doctor noticed, was her super-phone, and the other was a small computer. She fiddled with them for a few moments, connecting each with a few wires, before switching them on.

The Doctor stood and watched as Rose dialled a number and held the phone to her ear gingerly, as if expecting it to explode at any second. Her eyes lit up hopefully as the faint, single tone emanating from the phone switched to a quick, shrill ringing.

The Doctor noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that everyone gathered around the kitchen table had looked up and were now waiting apprehensively for something to happen. Rose noticed this too and pulled the phone from her ear, quickly switching it to speaker, and placed it on the coffee table. The ringing continued for a second, before there was a sudden _click_ and the unmistakeable voice of Jackie Tyler filled the room.

"Rose! Oh, thank god. You've been gone for days. Pete told me what you've been doing at Torchwood, I've been worried sick!" There was a pause and a sigh. "Did you make it then, sweetheart? Did you find him?"

"Yeah, mum, I did," Rose choked out, grinning through her tears.

"Hello, Jackie," The Doctor called cheerily, smiling down at the phone.

"Doctor, do you realise just what you did to my daughter, the past few years? You are in for the biggest slap, next time I see you!" Jackie warned.

The Doctor paled visibly and gulped, turning to Rose. She shot him a sympathetic look and patted his arm comfortingly before addressing her mother.

"That's why I called, mum," Rose sat back down, before adding hastily. "Not about the slapping."

"Is Mickey there? Ask him to log in to Torchwood and check the cannon. I need to make sure the void is stable enough."

"I'll go and find him; he was playing with Tony just a few minutes ago."

There was a _thump_ as Jackie put down the phone, and her retreating footsteps could be heard for a few moments. The Doctor looked back at Rose, who was staring vaguely at the phone, waiting.

"Who's Tony?"

Rose looked up to him, and grinned, "Oh, I didn't finish earlier, he's my baby brother."

The Doctor sat back down next to Rose, and smiled, "Ah, yes. How old is he?"

There was a sad smile on Rose's face, "Almost three, mum had him just under a year after we landed in the other universe."

The Doctor paused and opened his mouth to reply, before Mickey's voice crackled from the phone.

"Rose?"

She slid to the front of her seat at the couch, "Yeah, Mick. How's it looking?"

"Stable," Mickey answered after a few moments. "Well, mostly stable. Nothing we haven't handled before."

Rose sighed in relief and sat back, "Oh, thank god."

There was a comfortable and relived silence after this good news. The Doctor sat back on the lounge and grasped her hand again, smiling at her.

Jack, who had been listening to the conversation with relative ease, sat up suddenly, alarmed, "But what about the rift on this side?"

**TBC...**

**AN:** Loved it? Loathed it? Review it.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Doctor Who_

_**AN:**__ SORRY for the lateness. Don't kill me, please. Procrastination is my new middle name. :P_

Part 17

_Jack, who had been listening to the conversation with relative ease, sat up suddenly, alarmed, "But what about the rift on this side?"_

"Who's that?" Mickey asked from the phone.

"It's Jack," Rose replied absently. "The Cardiff rift? I'm not sure it's of any significance."

The room was plunged into silence for a few moments, as they contemplated the rift and any problems that may arise.

Gwen pulled a small hand held, Torchwood issue computer from her bag and began rapidly typing commands.

She paused.

"It's... fine," she finally said, astonished. "There was a spike when Rose came through, and I'm detecting some small energy readings – probably just from the phone, though."

The Doctor stood and walked across the room to Gwen. He dug around in his suit jacket for a moment before producing his sonic screwdriver and glasses, which he quickly slipped on. Gwen held out the computer as the Doctor motioned for it.

Rose scooped up her phone and made her way over to the group, placing it on the table before them. There was a faint scuffle on the other and of the line and Jackie's concerned voice filled the room.

"Rose! Rose, what's going on?"

Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor, who smiled slightly, still busy scanning Gwen's computer, "We're just checking the rift, Mum. There's no problem."

Jackie sighed. "That's what you said last time, and you almost blew up half of London!"

Rose flushed slightly, and looked at the floor. "That wasn't entirely my fault. Coulda happened to anyone, really."

Jackie tutted. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Rose glanced up, noticed Jack stifling a laugh and smacked him over the head playfully, smirking. "What have you got, Doctor?"

"Hmm, I can't seem to get much out of this," The Doctor replied, showing the screen to Rose. "We should go down to the TARDIS, she can boost the signal."

"Great," she smiled up at him briefly, before picking up the phone. "Mum, we're going down to the TARDIS," she walked towards the door and everyone followed suit."Listen, I need to talk to the Doctor, so I'm going to put you on with..." She glanced around, eyes finally resting on- "Donna."

Rose switched off the speaker mode and handed the phone to a shocked Donna. "Payback, remember?"

She winked and grinned, before turning to Martha, "You'll be next. Also," She turned to Jack. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, either."

Rose moved back to the Doctor by the door, his eyebrows raised in question. She only smiled sweetly, before exiting.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose opened the TARDIS door and slipped in. A soft niggling in the back of her mind greeted her as she approached the console. She ran a hand over a few levers and buttons, barely noticing the others entering behind her, even when Gwen gasped and Ianto muttered "It's bigger on the inside."

"How are you, girl? Rose asked the ship quietly. "Been looking after him for me?"

A few beeps were heard emitting from the console, and the lights brightened slightly in response. Rose smiled up at the time rotor, and continued stroking parts of the console.

Donna rolled her eyes affectionately as she settled on the jump seat next to Martha. "They're both mad, the pair of them. Mr and Mrs Space-man."

They exchanged a knowing look, before Donna focused her attention back to the phone, which she'd been plainly ignoring, in protest, on the way to the TARDIS.

"Hello, Mrs Tyler?" She asked down the line.

"Oh, call me Jackie. Who're you then?"

"Donna, Donna Noble. I travel with the Doctor."

"What? He's gone and replaced my daughter, has he? Well, he's just lucky I'm in another universe, or he'd be getting one hell of a slap. Rose loves him, and now he's moved on!"

A look of horrified disgust crossed Donna's face, "What? Me and that skinny streak of nothing? Not in a million years. He really isn't my type," She surreptitiously glanced at Jack before continuing. "I don't see what Rose sees in him."

Donna watched the Doctor race around the console, flicking seemingly random switches, hardly keeping his eyes off Rose, as she twisted a few dials and flicked a lever.

Jackie laughed, "You don't know the half of it. You should've seen him before he changed!"

Donna grinned. "Oh, yeah! No hair, big nose."

The Doctor, who had been leaning across Rose to adjust some of the dials she had set, paused, "Oi!"

"And don't forget the ears!" Rose chimed in, giggling.

"Hey, you liked the ears!"

"Aww, you poor thing," Rose cooed, patting his hand. "I did like you then, but I like you much better now, if that's any consolation."

The Doctor just grinned, continuing his work on the console.

Jack stood watching this interaction, smiling to himself. He hadn't seen the Doctor this happy since the end of his last incarnation. Martha had told him a little about her travels in the TARDIS, and what the Doctor was like then. Rose would do him good.

He turned and noticed that Ianto and Gwen were still looking a little shell-shocked. He walked over, threw his arms around their shoulders, and began to explain the vast complexities of the transcendental time ship, a grin plastered across his face.

**TBC**

_**AN:**__ Plague me for the next chapter; I've been a little slack lately. If I get enough support for this story, I'll continue._

_Also, support = reviews. :D_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who

**AN:** SORRY for the lateness. I've been doing a lot of thinking about where I want this story to go, but I think I have a new focus now.

Part 18

_Jack stood watching this interaction, smiling to himself. He hadn't seen the Doctor this happy since the end of his last incarnation. Martha had told him a little about her travels in the TARDIS, and what the Doctor was like then. Rose would do him good._

_He turned and noticed that Ianto and Gwen were still looking a little shell-shocked. He walked over, threw his arms around their shoulders, and began to explain the vast complexities of the transcendental time ship, a grin plastered across his face._

Rose looked on silently as Jack explained the inner-workings of the TARDIS, a soft smile spread across her face. Sighing, she turned back to the Doctor – who remained at the console, setting the coordinates for their next adventure.

In her uncharacteristic silence, Rose noticed something - Donna. Contrary to Donna's comments to Jackie, only minutes before, she seemed to be subtly watching the Doctor with... love? Attraction?

Shocked, the blonde began watching the Doctor more carefully. Craned over the console as he was, Rose couldn't make out all of the Doctor's features. But... was that? Yes! Every time Donna snuck a glance at _her_ Doctor, the tips of his ears would redden!

Suddenly filled with a boiling rage, Rose screamed at Donna.

"Oi!" she exclaimed at the redhead, "why do you keep lookin' at him like he's some piece of meat, eh?"

The Doctor finally looked up from the console, alarm written clearly across his face as he moved between the two girls. "Hey now, Rose," he started, "why don't we all calm down?"

Rose ignored him, sights clearly set on Donna, who was standing behind the Doctor with a look of smug superiority. The TARDIS was silent for a moment.

"Well, _Blondie_, why do you think? Did you reckon he'd just sit an' wait for you forever while you were off getting your jollies in another universe?"

Rose paled, and finally looked to the Doctor, who had moved to calm Donna, and now had a lanky arm looped over her shoulders.

At his avoidance of her eyes, Rose again saw red. With a roar, she moved towards Donna, arm pulled back and poised to strike. She was stopped as the Doctor again moved between the pair.

"Hey!" he shouted, "you can't hit a pregnant lady!"

The last thing Rose saw was the TARDIS' occupants suddenly exploding into chaos, before the shock and darkness claimed her.

**A/N:** That was a bit of a shock, yeah? : ) Give me your opinions on the twist – review!


End file.
